The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danchryatpink’.
The new cultivar ‘Danchryatpink’ originated as a natural occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar ‘Danchryat’ in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The parental cultivar ‘Danchryat’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,045). The new cultivar ‘Danchryatpink’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant growing among plants of ‘Danchryat’ in September, 2001, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
‘Danchryatpink’ was selected in a cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in January, 2002, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.